


incredibly, and utterly, stupid

by sapphiim



Series: yujikiri soulmates au [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boat Date, Fluff, Gen, I can't think of anything else, M/M, ah how could i forget, date, i love and hate them at the same time, kirito is a disaster and i like to bully him, like barely you could very well ignore that tag, oh yeah, the morons go on a date... on a boat ride, there was not a tag for that apparently, they are both so fucking dumb. so stupid. god they're idiotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiim/pseuds/sapphiim
Summary: the idiots go on a date and discusssomeof their feelings. it all works out.or: these guys really are idiots and go on a date and also realize they'd like to date each other.set afterthrough the pain of it allwhich you don't really have to read but it'd appreciate it.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, and the usual friendships of the gang
Series: yujikiri soulmates au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835311
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	incredibly, and utterly, stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this was _supposed_ to be a third chapter in [through the pain of it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342021) but I postponed it. it was also requested specifically by my friend who this fic (and the previous one) are gifted to. and I added a bonus scene at the end.
> 
> for those who didn't read my first fic here's what you missed: first chapter is basically season 3 of sao and then in chapter 2 everyone sees kirito suffering and decides to try and bring eugeo back. and they do. and then the two idiots hug and cry.
> 
> this one's really gay. like kinda really gay. if you don't feel like screaming at two idiots and nearly throwing smth then I suggest you skip this one. 
> 
> and as usual, sorry for any mistakes. i only proof-read this one once.

As it seemed, between the time when Eugeo woke up in the real world and the time when he and Kazuto (though he still slipped called him Kirito sometimes; Kazuto didn’t mind, most of his friends called him Kirito in real life from time to time anyway) had met, Kazuto’s friends took care to accustom Eugeo to the basics of technology, which still took him by surprise sometimes, as this was the same Eugeo who had looked at Kazuto like he was speaking a different language (which he _supposes_ he was) when he asked him about logging out the first time they ever met, the same Eugeo who had pronounced tutorial as _two-door-real_ (which Kazuto still would not let him forget, because it was so endearing to tease Eugeo, it came so naturally).

Another thing his friends had apparently done was make Eugeo and ALO account (and for a few brief seconds Kazuto had thought they also made him a GGO account; thankfully, that turned out not to be the case, but he could see the unspoken _yet_ in everyone’s eyes, and he would try to delay that as much as possible; he still remembers when Alice saw his GGO avatar and how she, even if didn’t _say_ anything, not with words at least, still found it pretty amusing, Kazuto could see it in her eyes; though he was sure Eugeo wouldn’t do something as blatantly laugh in his face). Eugeo’s ALO avatar looked just like him, flaxen hair and bright green eyes (Kazuto had made peace with the fact that he might have something _borderlining on obsessive with Eugeo’s eyes_ , if he were to use Shino’s words), with the exception of the obvious Cait Sith traits, which really did look more like a wolf than a cat. 

Unfortunately, Eugeo, just like Alice, was most often than not busy with a plethora of meetings and such; the cons of being the literally smartest AI (which Kazuto would argue about, because they were people, and he preferred the term artificial fluctlights far more if he had to use any other term than human) in existence. But they didn’t complain (not that often at least), Alice because she thought of it as her duty and Eugeo mostly because he felt indebted to the people of this world (in his eyes they had brought him back to life and reunited him with the person he held closest to his heart, after all), but also because Eugeo was curious by nature (Kazuto called him a nerd), and he felt a deep need to absorb as much information as possible. Of course, having his schedule almost never be free did irritate him, Kazuto could tell, and he didn’t blame him. He too wanted to spend more time with Eugeo, and, if he could be selfish (he had realized that when it came to Eugeo, he could indulge himself, let himself be as selfish as he wanted), he didn’t enjoy the fact that other people spent more time with him, with _his_ partner (and recently he had started feeling a new type of giddiness every time he referred to him as that), _his_ best friend.

That’s why he valued the time they could spend together that much more, even if most of the time they were either in ALO or separated by a screen, seeing as Eugeo was still staying over at Rath’s branch in Roppongi, along with Alice. Their video calls would often have cameos of Alice (who would call him, in the most deadpan voice, _the most lovesick fool she’s ever seen_ , even if Kazuto could very well see the smile on her lips) and Suguha (she would ever so often pop into his room to remind him to eat lunch or dinner and see Eugeo on his screen; her face would light up and she’d say hi, and Eugeo would say hi back, because he genuinely liked Kazuto’s friends, and his friends liked Eugeo as well, which Kazuto himself was grateful for, but he also knew there was nothing to worry about; it was impossible _not_ to like Eugeo), as well as his family (who didn’t know Eugeo _that_ well, but they did meet him once and told Kazuto he was _a very polite young man_ ) and occasionally a Rath staff member (who would begin barraging Kazuto with questions about this or that until Kazuto’s frustration could be seen, because he wanted to talk to Eugeo, not answer god knows what questions). It was chaotic, but it made Kazuto’s heart fill with warmth nonetheless.

Despite how nice it was to just _have_ Eugeo with him again, he felt like he _needed_ more (which again, was very selfish, but he hardly cared). That’s why he was planning something special. One of Eugeo’s few days where he was completely free was coming up, and Kirito planned for them to have an actual date. They hang out and they went out to eat every so often (even if neither Eugeo nor Alice _needed_ to eat; they _could_ eat, though not too much, and they could still taste, but there was no need for them to eat; Kazuto had tried to explain to him how Rath’s synthetic digestive system worked, and even as much of a nerd Eugeo was, this topic seemed a little bit out of his domain) but this would have been the first time they went out and called it a _date_. 

They hadn’t really discussed the whole _hey I’m pretty sure we’re soulmates_ thing, and Kazuto didn’t know if they even needed to. Sure, you usually talk to your soulmate about the fact that they’re your soulmate, but Kazuto was pretty sure that both he and Eugeo knew that they were each other’s soulmates. And, soulmates or not, Kazuto couldn’t deny how he felt like the female protagonist of a shōjo every time Eugeo smiled or laughed, or how his heart still seemed to try and scare him into thinking he was having a heart attack every so often (even though it had been _months_ , it was starting to get ridiculous at this point).

Shino, accompanied by Alice and Rika, since they seemed to be the new co-captains of the _tease Kazuto as much as possible_ club, had once told him that he was suffering from what they called _Eugeo brain rot_ , because _all_ he talked about, when it wasn’t games or some complicated mechatronics concept, was Eugeo. He wanted to argue against it, he really wanted to, but he knew they were right.

Somehow (he _really_ was starting to think they were spying or stalking him), his friends had caught word of his plan. They were good friends though, so of course, they didn’t say anything to Eugeo, otherwise, it wouldn’t be a surprise (and Kazuto recalled faintly that Shino had said something very similar on the day when he and Eugeo met up again). They mostly left him alone to figure it all out on his own as well, except for Shino and Rika every so often who would suggest some wild ideas that were definitely meant to be teasing because there was no way they were actually serious. But, because Kazuto’s social skills were, well, not the greatest, he did end up asking some of them for ideas. 

He decided that Alice would be a good person to ask, seeing as she had been a resident of the Underworld her whole life as well, but all she said was “I do no think I can help you here. If you come up with any ideas I may be able to advise you whether they’re good or not, but otherwise, I am afraid I cannot be of much help to you” before she went on with her “duties”. His next choice was between Asuna, Suguha and Shino, and either the girls were telepathic and could read minds, or Alice had informed them, which was far more likely, because when he came home they were all already there, much like _that_ day. 

“Ah, Kirito-kun! You’re here.” Asuna had been the first to speak.

“I do live here, you know?” had been his reply, because well, he did.

Shino was the one to speak next, “Yeah, yeah, come sit down already”.

That didn’t leave Kazuto much of a choice, and he was pretty sure e couldn’t talk his way out of this, not that he really felt the need to.

“Brother, we heard from Alice,” and there was his confirmation that Alice was indeed the reason they were all here (or rather _he_ was the reason, but same difference) “that you wanted to take Eugeo on a date!”

Kazuto nodded, because yeah, that was his plan. It was then that he noticed the faint glint of mischief in the girls’ eyes.

Oh.

Oh no.

He wasn’t getting out of here until he was embarrassed to death, was he.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea! I’m sure Eugeo-kun—” Asuna had _started_ to say, before Shino leaned over the table, a faint teasing smile on her lips “So you two are actually dating then?” 

Ah. He half-anticipated this question. It wasn’t that they were dating but they weren’t _not_ dating either. They also hadn’t talked about the more than obvious feelings between them. Kazuto hadn’t thought of it to be that necessary. He was content with just hanging out with Eugeo, to be able to be next to him again. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to date Eugeo, he found the idea quite appealing, to be able to say he was his _boyfriend_ (and he nearly slapped his hands over his face, before remembering there were other people in the room with him, and he wanted to punch himself again then because _what was he, 13?_ ). It was just that they were in stasis, and Kazuto found himself not really minding it that much. Things were like they were back in Underworld, or pretty similar to how things were, and that seemed to be enough.

His hesitation, and whatever journey of emotions his face must have gone through while he was having his inner monologue, seemed to prompt the 3 girls in front of him to give him a look of varying disappointment: Asuna looked more apologetic than disappointed, with a smile on her face; Suguha was in a similar state, only that there was a look in her eyes that screamed _really, brother?_ ; Shino looked straight-up unimpressed. 

“Kirito,” Shino started again, and, believe it or nor, Kazuto was ready to drop this conversation as soon as possible, which, considering who he was talking _to_ , it probably wasn’t going to be any time in the next 30 minutes, “I am saying this as a friend who cares deeply about you, you’re hopeless,” she finished, and Kazuto was about to argue, but he closed his mouth, because he couldn’t think of anything to save him right now. 

“Brother…” he heard Suguha say, and looking at her, he was a slither of worry show on her face, and he didn’t like that look at all, “I’m sure you already know this, but if it’s rejection you’re scared of, I think you’re worried about nothing. Eugeo clearly cares very much about you. I mean, you’re—” she cut herself off and threw a glance towards the other two girls. 

“Kirito-kun, I… _we’ve_ been meaning to ask. You and Eugeo-kun…” Asuna said, and stopped for a few moments, seeming to think about how how to phrase whatever she was about to say. “You two _are_ soulmates, are you not?”

Ah. He should have expected this question as well. It was going only going to be so long before one of them asked. 

Kazuto looked towards the ceiling, because if he looked at any of the intense gazes fixated right on him he thought he might crumble away. “I’m pretty sure we are,” was all he said, trailing a hand over his mid-section, where he could still feel ghosts of the burning pain from when Eugeo got cut in half (and Kazuto clenched his teeth at the memory even now) so long ago. 

There was a (very awkward) pregnant pause before Shino sighed and leaned back in her chair again. “Oh, whatever. Soulmates or not, I still think you should confess. This date could be your chance to woo the life out of him,” she said, before adding “Ah, wrong choice of words. Sorry.”

He knew they were right, that it’ll all be fine. Kazuto wasn’t afraid of rejection, he knew Eugeo cared about him just as much as he cared about him. It was the unknown that scared him a bit. What was gonna change between them if they _did_ start dating? Was anything gonna change? He felt comfortable with what they had now, what if it was all ruined? Ruined by what, Kazuto didn’t know. But he didn’t want to give up his relationship with Eugeo, whatever it was. 

His inner existential crisis was (once again) interrupted by the sound of a voice.

“Do you have any ideas for your date, Kirito-kun?” Asuna said, but they must’ve known that no, he did not. He shook his head, because there was no reason to lie. He had no idea where to take Eugeo. Sure, they could go eat at that restaurant but they’d done that plenty of times before, it wasn’t anything special, and he _wanted_ to make this something special. Plus, Eugeo didn’t need to eat.

“I see. Well, you know…” Asuna began to say again and it was obvious from her tone that they had known Kazuto would not have an idea prepared, and they clearly did. “It _is_ April, after all.” she continued, and Kazuto had half an idea where this might be going, so he let her finish. “Why don’t you take Eugeo on a boat ride down the Shingashi River?”

Kazuto stopped to think about it. It wasn’t a bad idea. In the Underworld, there were few lakes and rivers, but certainly, no boat rides, or not any that _he’s_ heard of. And there for sure weren’t any cherry blossoms. And although a confession under cherry blossoms sounded _cliché_ , and it was, Kazuto thought it was rather fitting. Eugeo didn’t show it but (and as far as he knew he was one of the few if not the only one to know this) he was a rather big fan of fairytales, as he’d come to learn from their tiny stay in Cardinal’s library. A boat ride underneath thousands of cherry blossom petals was bordelining on _far too cheesy_ and it was _perfect_.

“That… might actually work.” he said finally.

When he picked up Eugeo, because _yes_ , he was picking him up on his motorbike (on which Eugeo had only been about twice or thrice; the first time he had been downright _terrified_ , and Kazuto _should_ have felt bad, and he did, mostly, but the situation also made Eugeo hold onto him for dear life and he wasn’t going to lie, it had felt nice), he was, as always, dressed in _some_ sort of blue, and smiling brightly. Behind him, he could see Alice prepared to bid them farewell, a knowing and teasing look in her eye. 

On their way to the date spot (which Kazuto still hadn’t told Eugeo it was a date, but that didn’t matter) they stopped in order for Kazuto to get a snack because _he_ still needed to eat, and he had already driven an hour in order to get Roppongi (and Kazuto got hungry often, but Eugeo already knew that from their days in Underworld). He offered to get Eugeo something too, but was met with refusal and the excuse that _I don’t need to eat, it’s fine_. This, however, didn’t sit right with Kazuto, who then tried to force-feed him his own food until Eugeo eventually caved in with a soft sigh and accepted _some_ of Kazuto’s food. It was… oddly romantic, and it stirred something in Kazuto’s chest, something that made him feel like he was running out of air all over again. He was already used to these feelings whenever he was with Eugeo.

When they _did_ arrive at the designated spot, Kazuto started to get nervous. _What if Eugeo didn’t like the boat ride? What if he thought it was stupid? Was this a bad idea?_ were all thoughts running through his mind at the moment, but one look towards the boy next to him and they were all dispelled. Eugeo looked so enraptured by the sight, a soft glint of curiosity in his eyes (and Kazuto still loved those eyes more than anything), and a soft smile on his lips.

“So, what now?” he said, turning towards Kazuto.

“Ah, well…” he started, and put his hand at the back of his neck while giving Eugeo a tiny, awkward smile; it was a nervous tick of his, and he _knew_ Eugeo knew this, thus the worried glance he gave him. “We’re going on a boat ride! C’mon, let’s go!” he said, pushing it all out in one breath. He didn’t even let Eugeo process what he said before grabbing his arm (his _arm_ , not hand) and beelining it towards the boats.

Once situated in the boat (which was made from birch, he made a note of, not that it really mattered), he pointedly kept looking at the boat and not at the person next to him, which, again, was kinda stupid, because this was _Eugeo_. Eventually, he risked a glance towards him: he was looking at all the cherry blossoms around them, which was most of the reason Kazuto had even brought them here, drinking in the scenery. The view itself, from Kazuto’s perspective, looked straight out of some stupid romance story, and it nearly made Kazuto laugh. This was really stupid.

“So, what’d you think?” he said, lightly jabbing Eugeo with his elbow. This was stupid, there was no reason to be nervous. He was with Eugeo after all, the same guy who would lecture him about _using the door, like a normal person_ , even though he very well knew that he would keep using the window, not only because it _was_ faster, but because he was amused by how annoyed Eugeo looked every single time he did it, before being bribed with honey pies into letting Kazuto (or Kirito as he was known in the Underworld) go. 

“It’s lovely,” Eugeo said, smile still bright and present on his face and still looking out towards the trees. Kazuto took this opportunity to get as close as he could (though he needed to elevate himself a little because Eugeo _was_ taller; when he asked Rath about this they simply shrugged and said _it wasn’t a conscious choice_ , but Kazuto knew it definitely was) and whispered a _boo_ in his ear, effectively startling Eugeo, who turned towards him with daggers in his eyes, and a small embarrassed blush on his face, which made Kazuto have to try even harder to hold in his laughter or otherwise the boat would tip over (and the person manning the boat was also giving them slightly weird looks, but he paid them no mind). He was trying so hard to suppress his laugh that tears formed in the corners of his eyes, which made Eugeo glare at him harder and that in turn made Kazuto laugh even harder. It was a never-ending cycle.

Yeah, this was fine. There didn’t need to be any confession. Kazuto was happy, very happy, with this. It was nice.

When the boat ride ended (it had taken Kazuto almost two full minutes to stop laughing; Eugeo had ignored him for a total of 5 minutes before caving in and turning back to him to ramble about who knows what, because Kazuto was paying attention more to just how happy Eugeo seemed to look rather than what he was saying, and Eugeo did scold him afterwards because _you’re just as distracted as ever_ ) Eugeo had gotten off first, extending a hand towards Kirito, which he gladly grabbed, ready to find something to tease Eugeo about again, because it was _so_ fun, except that Eugeo did not let go of his hand as they began walking, and Kazuto was now very much aware of the fact that were, indeed, holding hands. That threw Kazuto’s plan (as well as _some_ of his brain functions) out the metaphorical window. He looked at Eugeo’s face for any sign of whether this was intentional or not, but Eugeo seemed to be as calm as ever.

“This was nice,” he said, startling Kazuto, “Thank you, Kiri— ah, I mean Kazuto.”

He felt another spark of affection bloom in his chest, the usual affection that was accompanied by Eugeo’s presence. He thought back to his original plan again. He meant to ask Eugeo to be his boyfriend (and he instinctively tensed at the word, accidentally squeezing Eugeo’s hand; Eugeo then looked at him, which let Kazuto know that Eugeo _was_ aware of the fact that they were holding hands). His plan was completely eviscerated once it was to be actually put in action though. But there was still time, all he had to do was just… ask.

“Are you feeling alright?” Eugeo spoke next to him, looking just the slightest bit worried. _Of course_ he would pick up on Kazuto’s attempt at thinking of a plan.

“Yeah, why?” he said instead of stating the obvious or even putting his plan into action.

“You look like you’re thinking really hard, and nothing good ever comes out of that.”

“Ouch,” he said, giving out a small laugh.

They continued to walk in silence, the more they walked, the more into knots Kazuto’s stomach would twist itself into. He _just_ needed to ask. Why he couldn’t do that? It was incredibly stupid, _he_ was incredibly stupid.

“Eugeo?” he called, and Eugeo made a small _hmm?_ to show that he was paying attention. “Will…” he started, but faltered. “Would you, hypothetically,” he started again, and at this point, Eugeo had turned towards him, because Kazuto never stumbled over his words, and while Kazuto would usually love his attention on him, right now it felt a little bit too much, and his heart felt like it might give out and burst out of his chest and he was _still_ not looking at Eugeo.

“Hypothetically,” he repeated, and here goes nothing “ _WouldyoudatemeifIaskedyouto?_ ” he pushed out as quickly as he could, all in one breath.

 _Somehow_ , Eugeo still seemed to understand him (and Kazuto supposed those were the pros of spending nearly every single day, for two years, next to someone), because he squeezed his hand once and then once again in order to get Kazuto to look at him, which he did, and was met with such a bright smile that it melted away all his previous worries.

“Of course.” Eugeo said softly. “Hypothetically speaking,” he started again, and Kazuto laughed again because _yeah sure go ahead and make fun of him after his (admittedly stupid) try at confessing_ , “was that you asking me to date you?”

Kazuto averted his eyes because emotions were hard, and they were even harder when you looked at someone directly, before whispering a quiet _yeah_.

He thought they were done and well, but it seemed that Eugeo had taken up a new hobby of surprising him, because he felt the ghost of a tiny kiss on his cheek. He whipped his head around, eyes wide, towards Eugeo, who was _not_ looking at him (and he couldn’t _really_ blame him), a small blush that surely mirrored the one on his face and Kazuto had never been so thankful for Rath’s realistic bodies (because it was nice to know he wasn’t the one embarrassed here).

After a few seconds that seemed to stretch on far too much, he let out another tiny laugh, “This is stupid.”

“Many things involving you are,” Eugeo responded and Kazuto actually laughed then, fully, with his whole body, all tension gone.

Yeah, they’ll be fine. 

-

In Kazuto’s defense, he had let his guard down. It had been _months_ since Eugeo came into the real world, and no one even mentioned introducing him to GGO. So when Shino sent him a message that she needed his help with something in GGO, he didn’t think much of it.

“Sinon!” he called out to the girl’s blue-haired avatar when he spotted her. He ran up to her, still ever so unassuming. “What’d you need my help with?”

“Ah, Kirito, you’re here,” Sinon said, and there was a smile on her face that was on the verge of mischievousness, and it made Kirito immediately suspicious. 

“Well, yeah, you called me here. So what’d you need—” was what he began to say, before he heard a voice. A very _familiar_ voice. Kirito immediately knew who it belonged to.

Oh no.

“So that’s what they meant by _peculiar_.”

Kirito looked behind Sinon and slightly to the left and there he was. The one who had just spoken. 

Eugeo.

Kirito felt himself tense up, all hairs standing on end, _much like a cat_ , as Alice had once stated. _Why_ was he here? He, in the back of his mind, knew very well _why_ Eugeo was here, knew it was the work of his friends in their seemingly never-ending goal to embarrass him in front of Eugeo. 

Eugeo, who was now his boyfriend. It still seemed surreal to be able to call him that, but that was beside the point right now. 

Eugeo, to his credit, gave him a very innocent look, but Kirito knew not to be fooled. He could see the glee in his eyes, he knew _very much so_ that Eugeo’s expression was nothing but a façade. 

Seeming to read his earlier thoughts, Eugeo spoke up, “The others invited us to play.” He had said it with that same faux-innocent look and a bright smile (that still sent a warm tingle throughout Kirito’s body) that, sure, surface-level seemed genuine, but it was evident to _him_ that it was full of mischievous intent. Eugeo had spent far too much time with Shino, Alice and Rika. Far too much time with _himself_ , but Kirito let that one slide.

Wait, _us_?

Sure enough, looking beyond Kirito, there sat Alice, looking just as smug as Sinon. A little bit to her right was Asuna and behind them all, a ways away, sitting at a table, he could see the rest of their friends. After shooting every single one of them a glare, he returned his gaze back to Eugeo, who looked just as amused as he had been a minute prior.

“What?” he said with as much indifference as he could at that moment, which wasn’t a lot, but at the very least he _tried_. 

At that Eugeo’s smiled broadened, nearly forming into a grin. Kirito didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

“Nothing,” he said and then paused. “I just think you look adorable.”

Kirito scoffed, halfway between disbelief and indignation, because _excuse_ _him_ he was very much still a force to be reckoned with. Yes, he didn’t _look_ that threatening, all with his feminine features and skinny body that looked like it could be picked up by anyone like a kitten (and they had learned that Eugeo could very much pick him up like he weighed nothing in real life, thanks to his new metal body and all that), but that was exactly his intention. Look as innocent as possible and make the enemies’ guard drop.

Behind him, he heard Sinon stifle a laugh, and looking at his other friends, they looked just as amused.

Deciding that he had had enough of being made fun of (even if he knew it bared no ill-intent and it was more likely payback for all the time he had teased him), he quickly turned on his heel and started walking away. A few seconds after he could hear footsteps following him, and he half-expected it to be Eugeo, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the tell-tale blue of his uniform in his peripheral (and Kirito had to admit that Eugeo’s avatar _did_ look good, but then again, when didn’t he; he knew he would get time later to stare at him as much as he wanted, or at least until one of his friends, or even Eugeo, would call him out). What he _didn’t_ expect was for Eugeo to casually grab his hand, without even stopping from walking beside him, effectively startling Kirito, The _bastard_ , when did _he_ get so smooth.

He threw a dirty look behind him, towards the rest of his friends, before mouthing _You’re corrupting him_.

Sinon grinned wickedly back at him, before mouthing back _You’re already doing the job for us_.

Next to him, Eugeo smiled and began to talk quietly to him, “Say, Kirito,” he began, “Should I call you _Kiriko_ while we’re here?”

Oh.

He was going to punch him, fact that he would feel it be damned and all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. if you decide to leave any kudos or comments just know I love you forever now. 
> 
> the last scene (the ggo) one wasn't originally in the fic but halfway through I decided why not that'll be fun.
> 
> i probably forgot to say something but oh well.


End file.
